


Bringing You Down

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha has a stomach bug and is being Dramatic.





	Bringing You Down

"I'm bringing you down," Natasha said weakly, giving a cough at the end of her sentence. "Just let me go in peace."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You have a stomach bug not the plague. For fucks sake lighten up. I find it hard to believe you were ever a superspy with this low of an intolerance to misery."

Natasha pouted at her, and Pepper reapplied the washcloth, newly wet with cool water. Nat shivered at how icy it felt against her, even though she knew intellectually that it was room temperature. "I wasn't a super at the time I was a spy," she argued, voice rough with phlegm caught in her throat.

"Sounds like something a spy would say."

Natasha glared at her but glaring at Pepper never did anything, and right now was no exception. "Why are you so mean to me."

"Because I am so nice to you the rest of the time."

Nat coughed again, turning her head away from Pepper in a vague attempt to protect her from the germs. "You look unsympathetic. Haven't you ever been sick?"

"Not really." Pepper sighed, fiddling uselessly with the edge of the blanket. "Okay I guess it comes from when I was in college. My boyfriend at the time was such an utter, useless baby, and at the time I didn't really believe that I deserved better than the dickwad, so..." she trailed off, making a face. "You're easily the best partner I've had Nat, I just. Haven't been able to get rid of all the past bullshit. I'm sorry," she added quietly. "I really am trying."

Nat pat her hand clumsily. "I'm being over dramatic because it makes me feel a little better. Don't worry, if I'm hurt you'll know it. Cause I loooove you and I can't lie to you at all. It's a real problem."


End file.
